Chuck v New Year's Eve
by Traviosita9124
Summary: A week after seeing Sarah in action, Chuck gets drunk, gets touchy and finally gets honest. Rated M for sexual situations, 110% Chuck/Sarah. One-shot.


A/N: I don't own Chuck, for starters. If I did, I'd be richer and not freezing in this Midwestern winter. I had this idea bouncing around my head for a bit; unfortunately with school and work and whatnot, it took me longer than I'd have liked to put out. Just pretend this game out before Chuck v. the Third Dimension and it'll be all good. Let me know how I did, please. Rated M for mature situations, you have been warned. And as always, thanks for reading.

-Katie

~*~*~*~*~*~

December 31, 2008

Echo Park, CA

10:09 pm

10 o'clock on New Year's Eve, and he was already well on his way to being trashed out of his mind.

Looking around the courtyard, Chuck had to admire how Ellie could throw together a great party. The courtyard was filled: Ellie and Awesome's coworkers from the hospital, people from the building, a few of his fellow Herders… hell, even John Casey was being social. From where he was, straddling the sill of the Morgan Door, Chuck could see Casey, too, was feeling the booze- as well as the pretty redheaded nurse Ellie had introduced him to. Casey has his hand half way up her skirt, and she didn't seem too interested in stopping any further progression.

'Good for Casey,' Chuck thought. 'At least someone with secret government ties is getting laid for the New Year.' He felt himself turn bitter at the thought. The woman he wanted body, heart and soul, had killed a man in cold blood. He watched her as she made her way towards him, weaving through the crowd, knowing that despite her angel face, she had blood on her hands.

~*~*~*~*~*~

She knew something was off with Chuck.

He never drank this much, not even on special occasions, yet here she was bringing him his fourth Long Island Iced Tea of the night. Sarah fixed a smile on her face and headed towards him, trying to be careful with her own glass of wine. Smiling, she handed Chuck his drink; he could barely meet her eyes, which had been his MO for the past week. Suppressing her desire to scream at him, she took a deep breath and turned to look at the other party guests.

'It's always redheads with Casey,' she noted when she caught sight of her partner. He was sitting on the edge of the courtyard fountain, nuzzling the neck of some woman with his hand far enough up her skirt to be considered indecent. Fortunately, most of the guests were well-lubed enough to not bother caring about decency. Just as she considered taking out her phone to snap another blackmail picture of her partner, she felt herself being pulled down and onto Chuck's lap.

She did her best to resist the temptation to dump her wine over his head; as far as Ellie knew, her little brother and his girlfriend were happy together. Chuck suddenly being covered with pino noir might blow their cover. Just a tiny bit. But God was it tempting. Instead, she let her arm drape around his shoulders, making sure to play with the hair at the nape of his neck as she positioned herself across his lap. She leaned into his chest, making sure her breasts pressed against him as she whispered in his ear.

"Why so tactile, Chuck?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

He can't help it that his eyes close when he feels her breath slide across his skin. He has absolutely no idea why he grabbed her like that, other than he's on God knows how many Long Island Ice Teas and the alcohol told him it'd be a good idea. The best he can do is to nuzzle her neck and sigh.

"Because we're s'posed to be young and in love and this is a party where young and in love people get tack-tile."

He wiggles is tongue trying to make it work right. He knows he's mispronouncing things, but she's warm and soft and her weight in his lap makes him care less about how he looks. Granted, that could be the booze. A little thrill shoots through him when he feels her chuckle.

"So this is just for our cover, is that it?"

He can't believe how easily her smile makes him melt, despite all he knows about her. He knows she's a killer; he can imagine she's flashed that smile at many men before him in order to get closer to them or even lull them into a false sense of security before killing them. He gently grabs her right wrist, the wrist on which she's still wearing his mother's charm bracelet and runs a finger over the delicate chain.

"My lucky charm," he murmurs into her hair. "My lucky charm that's saved my life…" He trails off, unable to finish his thought. All he knows is that tonight he wants to finally tell her what he saw, wants to hear what she has to say about what happened with Mauser.

He sees Morgan heading their way. Morgan's been heartbroken ever since he saw Anna kissing Lester and hasn't been able to talk about anything else since. As much as he loves his friend, he can't take any more of it now. Careful not to hurt or startle her, (he inwardly laughs at the thought that he could do either of those things to the stunning woman perched on his lap) Chuck tightened his grip on Sarah, his Sarah, and after placing a gentle kiss on her neck, picked her up and guided them both into his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

She was stunned to feel his lips caress her neck oh-so-gently.

And then, she was stunned again when Chuck, timid, gentle, goofy, nerdy Chuck actually pulled off a move as debonair as carrying her to his room without injuring either of them. She made a mental note to keep him knee-deep in vodka on their next mission; it seemed to improve his motor skills rather than inhibit them. He let her feet hit the floor, but maintained his hold on her waist. Sarah found her mouth an inch from Chuck's. Her natural inclination was to lean in and kiss him. He looked so adorable, with slightly sleepy eyes and a curly mop of hair she would love to run her fingers through. She wanted to kiss him, to nip at his lips and steal his breath…

Maybe she was more than a little buzzed herself.

Chuck disengaged himself from their embrace, leaving Sarah cold. She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched him lock his bedroom door, turning off the lights as he headed back towards her. Sarah felt her heart speed up when he brushed past her on his way to the window; she hadn't felt this nervous around a man since high school. She looked at him curiously when he closed the blinds but didn't shut the window.

"So we can still hear if people are coming. And so we can hear the countdown."

With that, he took her by the hand and led her to the bed. Then, with that special Bartowski grin, he flopped onto his bed, patting the spot next to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

For a split second, he was afraid she'd refuse to lie down next to him.

He released a breath he hadn't known he was holding when she finally did settle next to him, only to have it catch in his throat when she rested her head on his shoulder. Tentatively, he began to finger comb her hair. He felt a flash of excitement dart through him when Sarah actually snuggled closer to him. He could feel her pressed tight against his side; her breasts pushed further into him with each breath she took. He wanted to stay like this forever, to just hold her and talk to her. He wanted more than anything to be truthful with her.

"They shouldn't even bother with pen-tah-thal. Booze would probably work just fine."

"Chuck, what made you bring that up?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. She wasn't following his line of thinking. "Alcohol makes people truthful. And blunt. And kinda horny. And no negative side effects, like death. Besides, a few bottles of beer have got to be cheaper."

"Chuck, are you drunk?" He can feel her smile against his chest as she asks her question.

"Mebbe I am and mebbe I ain't."

He likes baiting her. He knows it makes her smile when he acts like this; when he acts how pre-Sarah Chuck would have acted with a beautiful girl he liked.

"I say you are, Mr. Bartowski," she tells him, purposefully draping herself over Chuck's chest to look him in the eye. "So, tell me something true."

He loves the feel of her so close to him, and the playful look in her eye almost makes him want to not be truthful with her. In a lot of ways it'd be easier to lie to her, to just kiss her and see how far things go, but he knows he owes it to them both to tell her the truth.

"I'm in love with a beautiful, dangerous, lovely avenging angel," he whispers to her, pushing her hair behind her ear.

~*~*~*~*~*~

She's so surprised at what he said, she barely processes what Chuck says next.

"An angel that would do anything to keep me safe and I'm grateful to her for that."

Sarah closes her eyes and drops her head. She knows then that he saw her shoot Mauser. He knows she lied to him.

"I just wish she hadn't lied to me about what had happened."

God, its freakish how he can practically read her mind. She's supposed to be a CIA agent for Christ's sake, she should be impenetrable. When she was sure the tears were no longer in her eyes, she looked at him.

"Chuck, you were supposed to run back to the Buy More…" she trails off. She knew last week that he wouldn't listen. Sweet, nerdy, caring, loving Chuck would never leave her on her own, even if he didn't have a chance in hell of really helping her or defending himself.

"Sarah, I couldn't leave you with him. I went with him to protect Ellie; I would have done the same for you. I don't want to be tortured, nobody does, but I would want you to be safe more than anything else in the world."

His hand had never left her face; Sarah could feel that his thumb was still gently ghosting over her left cheek as he waited for her response. The gentle pressure of his fingers at the base of her neck made her want to spill her guts. And she did.

"He said… God, Chuck, he said he'd get out if I arrested him. That he was important enough for Fulcrum to go looking for, to mount a rescue operation. He…," she suppressed a sob; "… he said your 'pathetic existence' would be over."

Sarah took a deep breath, trying desperately to get herself back under control.

"I know I should have taken him in. I should have trusted that the CIA could keep him secure enough that no Fulcrum agent could ever get close enough to let our secret get out. But I couldn't trust in that, Chuck. You mean too much, you're too valuable. And not just to the government."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Her eyes close after she finished, but not before Chuck had inferred her meaning. Too valuable, and not just to the government; he was too valuable to Sarah for her to let him live his life in an underground bunker, working for the government. In an instant, he made the decision to do what he'd always wanted to do without a ticking bomb or a legendary agent in the background.

Using the hand he had buried in her hair, he pulled her close and gave her a long, albeit chaste, kiss. He only pulled away far enough to let her stop him. When she didn't, he kissed her again, more deeply, taking care to tease her lips with his tongue; he kept the pace almost painfully slow. He wanted to savor every moment he got to have doing this. If she ever allowed him a repeat performance, it'd be rushed and hidden somewhere Casey hadn't bugged. He let his hand wander under her shirt, enjoying the heat that seemed to scald his palms. Sarah, he noticed, kept up with him, her hands running under his shirt to dance over his ribs and skim over his nipples.

The feeling that shot through him when she touched that sensitive spot forced him to pull away from her lips to catch his breath.

"So, Sarah," he panted, "tell me something true."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sarah never thought she's be in this position, on top of her asset, short of breath and desperate for the man beneath her. She should have known better; Casey was right, it was the same thing with her.

"I've never wanted someone more in my life."

She can feel his fingers flex into her flesh as he pulls her close to his body, his hand desperate to get any and every purchase on her skin, to learn her inch by inch. That thought causes her to flash on the idea of him using his mouth to explore her body; her heart nearly stops. Chuck's busy dancing his tongue along her throat, one of his arms wrapped around her waist, pushing her hips even more firmly into his hard on while his left hand holds her head where he wants it. Yet, despite his dominant body language, Sarah doesn't feel trapped or rushed. She feels loved; she can tell all he wants to do is make her feel good, and this is the best way to start that he knows.

And good Lord, its working. She can feel a warm wetness begin to pool between her legs. Careful to take him with her, she sits up, straddling his hips as she forces him to sit up against the head board. She grinds her hips against his, arching her back awkwardly in order to kiss him even as she rips his shirt over and off his torso. His skin is gloriously warm beneath her fingers, as are his hands; she can feel the heat radiating from them through the thin tank she had on.

Suddenly, it was too warm in the room for any more clothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Panting, he took in Sarah, hopefully his Sarah, her face flushed, her eyes bright with excitement, and her chest rising and falling with each panting breath she took. Copying her own move, he placed his hands on her hips and slid them up and under her tank, making sure he touched every inch of skin he could. Chuck met Sarah's eyes as she lifted her hands above her head, giving her silent permission for him to take her top off.

As soon as the material cleared her chest, he leaned in to place a gentle kiss above her breasts and proceeded to skate his mouth up and across her collarbone. He let the top slither from his hands to the floor, deciding to focus on how she felt. She was hot and soft and real above him. Just as he brought her hands back to her waist, she wiggled against him, trying to get more contact, inadvertently hitting just the right spot. He detached his lips from her neck and moaned.

Sarah used his momentary distraction to remove herself from his lap and slid off the bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

She saw the panic in his eyes, the fear that she would leave him high and dry, so to speak. To stop him before he could protest, Sarah gave him a small, confident smile as she undid her jeans and slid them down her thighs, revealing the matching, purple lace panties that went with her purple lace bra. It took a lot for her not to laugh at the astonished expression on his face. Chuck. Hopefully her Chuck, for a long, long time after tonight.

Kicking off her sandals, she crawled back over to him, and whispered, "Get those pants off, Chuck. We're far from done here."

He kicked off his Converse sneakers as he unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans and lifted his hips to push them, along with his boxers, off. For her part, Sarah flexed her hips up with his, refusing him the contact he so craved just then. She smiled when he pouted at her, silently promising him more than just a few quick caresses.

Carefully, Sarah brought herself to hover over his prone form, gently kissing him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chuck, to his credit, didn't try to deepen the kiss or quicken the pace. Instead, he let her dictate what would happen, and when it would happen. More than anything he wanted to make love to her, but he'd stop if she asked him. God, he hoped she wouldn't ask him to stop. He let his hands play with the lacy top of her panties, waiting for her permission to go any further. She didn't make him wait long.

"Go ahead, Chuck. Take them off," she intoned in a breathy whisper as she moved off of him and to his side. He hooked his thumbs on to either side and pulled them down as he lowered his head to follow the trail they left. Shyly, Chuck placed a kiss just below her belly button, and chuckled softly when he felt her twitch beneath his lips.

He had to remind himself to breathe as tugged the lace down revealing more of her body than he'd ever imagined he would see. He rocked back onto his knees as he guided the scrap of purple lace over her calves and off her feet, careful to caress and admire every inch of her.

He gently gripped both of her calves, his thumb making gentle circles as his gentle hazel eyes searched her piercing blue. The world felt like it was moving in slow motion, and he had to remind himself to breath. After one deep breath, he parted her legs and settled himself over her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sarah never thought someone who was as simple on the surface as Chuck would ever surprise her. Yet he did constantly, tonight being no exception. If she were honest with herself, Sarah would have to admit to knowing they would end up in bed together one day. She felt more drawn to him than she had to any other asset; he was so open and kind and good, the exact opposite of all the other men she had ever met, that he had disarmed her. And he surprised her even here, with an odd mix of confident and shy no one but Charles Irving Bartowski could pull off with out seeming false.

She felt her heart beat pick up as he settled into the natural cradle her hips, his weight causing the breath to whoosh out of her lungs. Feeling him press against her, hard and hot, caused Sarah to flex her hips up into his own. She was fascinated by the tension in his jaw as he strained to not lose all of his control, his head ducking down to nuzzle her neck.

"Saaaaaarah," he whispered in her ear, allowing his lips to glide over the lobe. She shuddered to feel his breath on her neck, her arms coming around her back and her nails applying gentle pressure to him.

"Chuck," she demanded, placing a kiss next to his ear, "make love to me."

~*~*~*~*~*~

He didn't need to be told twice. Gently, he guided himself to her and pressed forward at a steady pace. It was an effort to not just drive deep into her, she felt so warm and wet and tight… Adjusting her legs higher on his hips, he pushed deeper, taking pleasure in the moan that escaped Sarah's lips. He waited a moment before continuing, taking the time to kiss her as he placed one hand between them, trying to apply pressure to that magic bundle of nerves he knew was there.

She gasped when he found it.

"Move, Chuck, now," she hissed at him. Happily, he obliged by sliding out and thrusting back into her and hard and he could. Judging by her moans, he was doing exactly what she wanted. He knew, in that moment, that he really could die a happy man. The feel of her nails digging into his back, her mouth attached to his neck, the way she responded to how he was touching her sent his own pleasure ratcheting higher and higher.

"Sarah, Sarah, let go. I want to see you," he pleaded, desperately wanting to see that intimate moment, when she was the most open. Moments later, he got his wish, as Sarah tightened beneath him, her face buried in his neck in an effort to muffle her moans. Knowing she was satisfied, Chuck began to quicken his pace, his movements bordering on jerky as he strived to find his own completion. Knowing it was near, he made sure to find her lips with his own, kissing her deeply as his climax washed over him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

She refused to stop kissing him, even as he took his weight off her and rolled to the side. She made sure to follow him, her hands framing his face as she peppered his cheeks, nose and brow with light kisses.

"Wow, you sure know how to sell it, don't you?"

She pulled back, shocked that he could possibly think so little of her, that she would lead him on like that. Then, she caught sight of the patented Chuck Bartowski grin, and realized he was unsure how to handle her enthusiasm.

"Thank you, Chuck," she murmured between light kisses. "That was incredible." She yawned, and then settled into the crook of his arm

She eased even further into him as he rubbed her back and nuzzled her hair. This was way too risky, an annoying voice in the back of her head nagged her. She could get too used to being with him this way, only to have it yanked out from under her if she were reassigned, and that was a best case scenario. Just then, she could hear the crowd outside begin the New Year's countdown.

"Ten…"

"Sarah, you don't have to say that. I know I'm not the best…"

She silenced him with a finger to his lip.

"…nine…"

"Chuck, I mean it. That was incredible…"

"…eight…"

"… and I need you to know…"

"…seven…"

"… that I've never met anyone like you…"

"…six…"

"… and I've never trusted anyone as much as I trust you."

"…five…"

"Sarah…" he used his index finger to lift her face to his.

"…four…"

"… you are the most amazing woman ever…"

"… three…"

"… you're smart and beautiful, and tough as nails…"

"…two…"

"… and the best day of my life…"

"…one…"

"… was when I met you."

"…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

And right on cue, his lips crashed onto hers, passionate and satisfied in the knowledge that she had given herself to him, body and soul without a second thought.


End file.
